1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to garments and in particular, to adjustable cloth diapers.
2. Prior Art
Cloth diapers with snap fasteners have long been known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,347,867 (Alban); 2,620,798 (O'Brien); 2,621,656 (Dotson); 2,607,348 (Rosenblatt); 2,969,065 (Farnsworth); 2,718,888 (Meroney); 3,417,751 (Murdock); 3,530,859 (Heimowitz); 3,431,908 (Lee); 3,359,980 (Rosenblatt); 3,176,688 (Tschappat).
Many prior art diapers disclose various unique fastening means in an attempt to avoid the use of pins and other sharp objects which constitute a hazard to a young child or that may become separated and lost from the diaper. Others of the prior art diapers are designed to contain padding or other absorbent materials. Still other prior art diapers utilize structural features such as elastic bands, to provide a better fit than is otherwise attainable with older, rectangularly shaped fabric.
A common fastening means employed with adjustable cloth diapers consists of a series of metal snaps arranged to permit variable overlapping of diaper portions to achieve distinct sizes. However, merely changing the waist size of a diaper is not entirely satisfactory since the infant body length also changes during growth. Consequently, the consumer is faced with the need to purchase different sizes of diapers as a baby grows in size in order to continually achieve an acceptible fit. Also, diapers should fit snugly, but without restrictive binding around the legs of the infant and should allow for free leg movement.
Additional considerations in the construction of a diaper are the need to minimize threads and seams in order to prevent chafing of the baby's body and to prevent leakage. Also, diapers should have the capability for the use of inserts for nighttime use. In addition, the diapers should be designed in such a way that they may be quickly and easily put on or taken off. Finally, the fabric construction of the diaper should be such that liquid wastes are drawn away from the baby's body to reduce chafing and insure comfort.